User blog:Tangy Sponge Sauce/Best Generation 3 Pokemon (Round 5)
XAVVY WON THE SPECIAL POWER FOR THIS ROUND. For this round, Every pokemon voted for must '''be confirmed by Xavvy for it to be eliminated. For every double vote, Xavvy can choose to confirm one, both or none of the pokemon you voted for. Xavvy may also elminated 2 pokemon himself as per usual. Hey y'all, another generation of pokemon has been completed, and now it's time to do dis shit all over again, this time with the third generation of pokemon, introduced in ruby & sapphire! Like Michi did with her blog, I will be doing things a little different. ''RULES''' 1: You must eliminate not one, but TWO pokemon, until I say otherwise. This is not only to give this game a fresh twist, but also to get the ball rolling, as 135 pokemon is no small number. 2: FAVE CLAUSE. Many people are upset when they see one of their faves of the generation eliminated, but it's especially sucky when it happens early. With this blog I am implementing a faves clause. In round 1, participants got to choose pokemon that they wanted to protect. Those pokemon are now safe into the top 80. Protection was only available in round 1, so I hope everyone that wanted to participate got a chance to protect their fave! So get to voting, and remember to have fun! 1: Treecko 2: Grovyle 3: Sceptile 4: Torchic 5: Combusken 6: Blaziken 7: Mudkip 8: Marshtomp 9: Mightyena 10: Linoone 11: Beautifly 12: Dustox 13: Lotad 14: Ludicolo 15: Seedot 16: Shiftry 17: Taillow 18: Swellow 19: Wingull 20: Ralts 21: Gardevoir 22: Surskit 23: Masquerain 24: Breloom 25: Slakoth 26: Vigoroth 27: Azurill 28: Skitty 29: Delcatty 30: Mawile 31: Aron 32: Electrike 33: Manectric 34: Plusle 35: Minun 36: Illumise 37: Roselia 38: Carvanha 39: Wailmer 40: Numel 41: Torkoal 42: Grumpig 43: Spinda 44: Trapinch 45: Vibrava 46: Cacnea 47: Cacturne 48: Swablu 49: Altaria 50: Corphish 51: Milotic 52: Castform 53: Kecleon 54: Shuppet 55: Banette 56: Duskull 57: Tropius (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 50) 58: Chimecho 59: Absol 60: Wynaut 61: Snorunt 62: Spheal 63: Sealeo 64: Clamperl 65: Gorebyss 66: Luvdisc 67: Bagon 68: Salamence 69: Beldum 70: Metang 71: Regirock 72: Regice 73: Registeel 74: Latias 75: Latios 76:Kyogre 77: Rayquaza 78: Jirachi 79: Deoxys '-ELIMINATED-''' 135th: Swampert 134th: Silcoon 133rd: Exploud 132nd: Zangoose 131st: Barboach 130th: Cascoon 129th: Shroomish 128th: Zigzagoon 127th: Relicanth 126th: Wurmple 125th: Ninjask 124th: Seviper 123rd: Lileep 122nd: Loudred 121st: Poochyena 120th: Spoink 119th: Feebas 118th: Nincada 117th: Nosepass 116th: Claydol 115th: Volbeat 114th: Hariyama 113th: Gulpin 112th: Swalot 111th: Flygon 110th: Shedinja 109th: Huntail 108th: Baltoy 107th: Shelgon 106th: Groudon 105th: Lombre 104th: Makuhita 103rd: Crawdaunt 102nd: Whiscash 101st: Solrock 100th: Metagross 99th: Lunatone 98th: Whismur 97th: Pelipper 96th: Camerupt 95th: Dusclops 94th: Cradily 93rd: Glalie 92nd: Walrein 91st: Kirlia 90th: Sableye 89th: Nuzleaf 88th: Slaking 87th: Medicham 86th: Sharpedo 85th: Meditite 84th: Lairon 83rd: Anorith 82nd: Armaldo 81st: Wailord 80th: Aggron Category:Blog posts